seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seekers Map
Every volume of the Seekers series (excluding the mangas) contains a version the Seekers map. There is one from the bears' point of view and one from the flat-faces'. It shows the path the bears take throughout the series. In each book, the map is updated to show the bears' progress. Locations on Map *Blackwater Mountains (Brooks Range) *Caribou Valley *Place of Caribou Flat-Faces (Arctic Village) *The Last Great Wilderness *Place of Fishing Flat-Faces (Kaktovik) *Place of Everlasting Ice *Snowgoose Island (Banks Island) *Ice Break River (M'Clure Strait) *Walrus Rock *Seal Rock (Amund Ringnes Island) *Star Island *Whale Rock (Devon Island) *Smoke Mountains *Bear Rock *The Claw Path *The Big River *Great Bear Lake *Paw Print Island *Burn-Sky Gathering Place *The Melting Sea *Place of Metal Birds *Sky Ridge *Bear Snout Mountain *Toklo's Birthden *The Three Lakes *Lusa's Bear Bowl *Great Salmon River Trivia The Original Original Series Map :In this map, Kallik takes the clawpath and get captured. The differences is that when the metal bird crashed, Kallik goes in a different direction instead of following Silaluk. This causes her to go strait to Great Bear Lake, but never meet Lusa or Toklo. Instead, Kallik leaves and goes to the Place of Endless Ice. She Meets Lusa, Ujurak, and Lusa on the ice, meaning Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak would have needed someone to help them. Strangly, on the map when Kallik's line meets Lusa and Toklo's, it disappears. This may mean, originally, Toklo was going to kill her, die somehow, or it was a mistake. Also, the map shows the bears ending at Walrus Rock. The Original Series Map :Unlike above, Kallik meets Lusa and Toklo and joins them on their journey. The map follows the same path as the book until they reach the Endless Ice. The map shows them travel right through The Place of Fishing Flat-Faces. Oddly, this place wasn't mention. At the end, the path ends at Walrus Rock, instead of Star Island. Island of Shadows Map :Correctly, this map starts at Star Island and travels the same path as the book. The Claw Path appears to have disappeared on this map, but that is not so. Since Kallik's path was deleted, there are just words. The blackpath, and silverpath, disappear on this map. The Island of Shadows is not named on the map. The Melting Sea Map :The River of Lost Bears descriptions states: The bears have finally reached land. This map shows the bears always were on land. Most likely done to preserve the map, it shows the wrong path. The end of this path goes to where they exit the Melting Sea. River of Lost Bears Map :This path comes right from the Melting Sea, cuts throught the Place of Metal Birds, a few rivers, and goes right up to Bears Snout Mountain and the Three Lakes. Forest of Wolves Map :A short route, curves to Toklo's Birth Den. The Burning Horizon Map :The route goes north from Toklo's Birthden and stops a short distance from Great Bear Lake. Though Lusa is separated from the group, there is no sign of it or the caribou trail where they were reunited. The Longest Day Map :Another short trip, the path just goes to the edge of great bear lake. Routes after timeskip are not marked on the map. Bear map.jpg|Original Unreleased Map Seekers The Original Series Map.jpg|The Original Series Released Map Seekrs Island of Shadows Map.jpg|Return To The Wild: Island of Shadows Map Seekers The Melting Sea Map.jpg|Return To The Wild: The Melting Sea Map River of Lost Bears Map.jpg|Return To The Wild: River of Lost Bears forest of wolves map.PNG|Return to the Wild: Forest of Wolves the burning horizion.PNG|Return to the Wild: The Burning Horizion the longest day.PNG|Return to the Wild: The Longest Day Category:Locations Category:Bear View Category:Human View Category:The Quest Begins Category:Great Bear Lake Category:Smoke Mountain Category:The Last Wilderness Category:Fire in the Sky Category:Spirits in the Stars Category:Island of Shadows Category:The Melting Sea Category:River of Lost Bears Category:Forest of Wolves Category:The Burning Horizon Category:The Longest Day Category:Unreleased Map Category:Real-life Landmarks Category:Canada Category:Paths Category:Character Paths